Michael Leonard
Michael Leonard is a character on The Island. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by Ken Wellen. History Michael is at a car with Nathalie Hertimer and his friends Louis Flirt, Cody Leonard, Andressa Rhays and Peter Andrew as they are going on a vacation. They arrive on the Island where they are going to stay. The car strangely stops working and crashes onto a tree. The six get out of the car: they have arrived. They walk by the strange trees and the dark sky until they get to a strange hostage. Nathalie finds there a small black cloth, she keeps it. The six put on their things at the hostage, and go to the living room where they start to talk. Then, a strange noise is heard and the six split through the house looking for it. Nathalie and Michael go to the attic where Michael finds a strange dagger with an "E" on it, and Nathalie finds a battle knife, a map and a diary. Then, they hear Peter screaming and all of them get back to the living room, but they find there a deceased Peter, without his eyeballs. The five decide to split to avoid more deaths. Nathalie goes with Michael to the woods, Louis and Cody to the beach and Andrea to the cliff. Michael and Nathalie keep following their way until they get to a dark scary-looking forest where the trees are so tall they can't see the sky. At a point, they notice a waterfall and go in that direction. When they get more closer they notice it's actually a Blood Waterfall. Nathalie sees something at the top of the waterfall rocks, and started climbing it to figure out what it was. Michael stays down there as he is unable to climb and suddently he screams for help. She turns back and sees three zombies coming to him, but she kept, climbing. The zombies approach. ("Pilot") He could sucefully defeat two of the zombies, but the third almost killed him, as he was able to escape and runned to the beach. In the beach, there were three tombstones, and he opened one of them, where he could find a shovel. Unfortunatly, the others two revealed a girl with a red cloak and the Minotaur. As he couldn't defeat them, he escaped to a underground room that he later discovered to be actually the Lodge Basement. Nathalia could sucefully find him, and rescued him by a hole in the Beach of Tombstones. He told her about the monsters he had set free, and they two run to the woods Michael kills a zombie, then, another zombie attacks him and he defends, killing it with the dagger too. The third almost kills him, and causes him to fall from the hill. He falls and accidentaly finds himself lost in the forest. Michael kept walking until he sees the Beach. He gets to the beach and sees three graves. He gets a shovel that was on one of them, but when he does it, a zombie appears from that grave. He kills it easily with the shovel. Then, he sees a zombie little girl and a strange creature. He steps back and fell in a crack. Michael wakes up at a cave with strange portraits and bones, evil things, and knifes. He discovers he is actually at the basement. He sees the hole where he came from, and tries to climb it, then a hand get his, helping him to come up, and he discovers it's Nathalie. Michael explains her how he freed the monsters and says they're not safe there, the two run to the forest and she says "I don't think anywhere is safe". ("Burried Secrets") Michael and Nathalie are running at the forest when they are attacked by some zombies. They easily kill the zombies and kept running until Nathalie stops. She compains she is tired and rise a camp there at the forest. Michael also stays there. Nathalie decides to open the "Alexander's Journal". She starts reading it. Nathalie is still reading the journal when Michael comes up. The two have a brief argument and starts lightning and raining at the island. Not raining water, but blood. Then, she punches his face, and the two start fighting at the blood rain. Nathalie and Michael later stop fighting and apologize. The night falls and Michael goes to sleep. Nathalie, with resentment, waits him sleep, takes the Journal, her dagger, and leaves. ("Dead Minds") Michael wakes up, and it's afternoon. He notices Nathalie left him, and took her dagger and the journal. He, angry and scared, stands up and starts walking east ("Hide and Seek") Michael is at the forest when the Minotaur attacks, and he starts running, he charges his dagger, and summons lightning, but the lightning accidently strikes him, and he is thrown three miles away from the monster. As he is standing up, the Minotaur starts running in his direction. ("The Hunter") Trivia *He was the character that beared most weapons: The Electrical Dagger, a Shovel, the Axidation Dagger, and the Adaptation Dagger, althrough, he never had more than two weapons at the same time. *He was the first character to bear any of Alexander's Daggers. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dagger Bearers Category:Adaptation Dagger Bearers Category:Characters with Signature Weapon Category:Protagonists Category:Electrical Dagger Bearers Category:Axidation Dagger Bearers